Remember Me 2
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Sequel to the movie. Aly finds Tyler wondering the streets one day. But, he does not remember her. She will do anything to get him to remember her and his old life. Will these two fall in love again?
1. Lost Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Remember Me**

**Tyler's Point of View**

I do not remember anything about my life. The last thing that I do remember is that a plane crashed into the building that I was in. But, that's it, after that there is nothing. I remember that my name is Tyler. But, I do not remember what my last name is. Which really sucks because it would be a lot easier to find my family, if I have any, if I just knew what my last name was. But sadly, I can't even remember that. I lost my memory about fourteen years ago. Ever since then I have just lived in homeless shelters. I often wonder if I had a wife, or if I ever had kids. Do they worry about me? Do they think I am dead? I wish I could remember my old life, but I just can't. If I knew a way to get my memory back I would do it in a heartbeat. I live day to day just hoping that my family will recognize me out on the streets. But, it has never happened.

But, little did I know, that it would happen today.


	2. Found

**Chapter 2: Found**

Here I am wondering the streets again. Just like I have everyday for the past fourteen years of my life. People look at me with either disgust or pity. Neither of which are very pleasant looks to get. I hate the disgust looks, it feels as though people are looking at me like I'm dirt. The pitiful looks? Well no one likes those, at least I don't.

It seems as though all of the shelters are full tonight, so I guess I will be sleeping out on the streets tonight. Oh well, maybe a stray dog will keep me company tonight. Sometimes a stray dog will just come and lie next to me while I sleep.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't even notice when I bump into a woman in front of me.

"excuse me miss, I am so sorry" I said. When I look at her I notice how beautiful that she is. She has beautiful blonde hair, and the prettiest blue eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life.

She is staring with complete and utter shock on her face. It's like she knows me from somewhere. Maybe she does know me. She could be a link to my pass.

"Tyler!" she screams.

"Do I know you? How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Tyler, it's me" she says, now looking quite said.

"Who are you?" I ask

"It's me Ally, don't you remember me?" she asks

"I'm sorry, I lost my memory about fourteen years ago, I don't remember anything or anyone prior to then" I reply sadly

"Tyler, I can't believe it, I thought you had died in those September 11th attacks!" she said

"I'm going to help you, I want you to remember me, and I want you to remember everyone else too. Everyone thinks that you are dead" she said.

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes comes out of a store that is nearby. The girl looks to be about 13 years old.

She comes up to Ally and says "Mom I'm ready" "Who is this?" she asks when she notices me.

"Anabella, this is your father" Ally says, as Anabella and I stare at each other in complete shock.

**Please Review**


	3. Friends and Family

**Chapter 3: Friends and Family**

I couldn't believe it; I was a father.

"Did you say father?" I asked completely shocked.

"Yes Tyler, I did say father" Ally answered.

I was still shocked; I had no idea what to say. I was extremely happy to know that I had a child; but I was sad that I didn't get to watch her grow up.

"Tyler this is your daughter Anabella, or Ana for short" she said.

"Dad" Ana said.

I looked at her; not used to being called dad."

"Is it okay if I call you dad?" she asked.

"Of course" I said.

"I would be honored if you called me dad" I said.

"I need to take you home with me Tyler, everyone has missed you so much, especially Caroline" Ally said.

"Who's Caroline?" I asked.

"She's your little sister. You meant everything to her and she meant everything to you. She graduated from Harvard College a few years ago with a degree in Art. Her paintings are beautiful, she makes a lot of money off of them, and most of them were inspired by you. She got married two years ago and she just had a baby boy whom she named Tyler Michael Hawkins. It was her husband who changed his name , she chose not to change her last name because she felt like she would lose her connection to you. She named her son after you and her other brother Michael; who died six years before you did." Ally explained

This was a lot to take in. I have a little sister who looked up to me so much, and I couldn't even remember her. What kind of big brother am I?

"I can't believe that I don't remember anyone from my family. I feel like I have let them down big time. What kind of person does that make me? I have a daughter that I didn't even know about. I have a sister who named her own son after me, and I don't even remember her. I was in love with you and I can't even remember you!" I said very frustrated.

"It's not your fault. You lost your memory. It happens to a lot of people. The important thing is that you are alive now. Nothing matters more than that. I'm going to help you remember, and I am sure that when everyone else will be ecstatic just to know that you are alive. I'm sure that they will want to help you to" Ally said.

"Also when you finally do remember everyone you can spend the rest of your life making it up too us if you want" she said.

"Everyone misses you. They will just be happy to have you. Even Aidan missed you" she said.

"Who's he?" I asked

"Aidan is your best friend. You used to love to make fun him. The two of you were like brothers. He even got a tattoo of your name on his arm when he thought you died" Ally said.

"I hope that I can get my memory back fast. I want to remember everyone soon" I said.

"Let's just go home. I need to make quite a few phone calls. I won't tell them over the phone though, this is something that they will have to see to believe" she said.

**Please Review**


	4. My Family

**Chapter 4: My Family**

As soon as we arrived at Ally she started making phone calls, I could tell that she was having a hard time containing her excitement as she told people to come over.

Meanwhile, I started talking to my daughter. I really wanted to get to know her.

"Ana, when's your birthday?"

"It's June 11th, when's yours?" she asked.

"I don't remember"

"Do you remember anything at all a about your life before?" she asked.

"Sadly, no I don't. I don't want to talk about that, I want to know about you. What do you do for fun?"

"I love to read books" she said as she smiled.

"Really what is your favorite book?"

"Well, I love Hush Hush, Hunger Games, and my absolute favorite is the Twilight saga. The Twilight movies are also my favorite movies. You look exactly like Edward Cullen" she told me.

"So what else do you like to do?"

"I hang out with my friends a lot. We do things like shopping, going to the movies, and going out to eat. I also want a boyfriend, but mom won't allow me to have one" she said

"I agree you are too young, you should focus on school" I said.

She opened her mouth to protest but the doorbell interrupted her.

Once Ally opened the door I saw an elderly man and woman, another young man, and a girl that looked in her her mid twenties carrying a crying baby boy. A man who I assumed was her husband had his arm around her.

All of their eyes automatically went to me.

"Tyler" they all gasped in shock at the same time.

"Tyler!" she screamed as she ran over to me and hugged me so hard I could barely breathe.

Almost everyone ran up to me at the same time. They were all squeezing me at the same time.

"Where have you been Tyler?" They kept asking.

"Everyone, I hate to say this, but he lost his memory. He doesn't remember any of us" Ally told them as they all looked at me like they were about to cry.

**Please Review**


	5. Reunion

**A/N: After watching Remember Me again, I got inspired to update this, I promise I will update this story more often.**

**Chapter 5: Reunion**

"You don't remember us Tyler?" asked the young girl with the baby.  
"I'm Caroline, your little sister. This is my husband Mike, and our son Tyler" she said.  
I smiled at the name.  
"She fought extremely hard to name him Tyler Michael, but I could see how much you meant to her, so I let her" Mike said.  
"I'm Aidan. We used to be roommates. You were like my freakin brother" he said.  
"Were your parents Diane and Charles" the woman said as she went to hug me.  
"Could you tell us about your life?" Caroline asked.  
"Okay, can I hold your son though? I've always wanted to hold a baby" I said.  
"Of course" she said as she handed me little Tyler.  
She fixed him a bottle.  
"Do you want to feed him?" she asked.  
I smiled at her.  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do" I said.  
He started sucking greedily on the bottle.  
"There is nothing much to say. I've been living on the streets, sometimes I would sleep in homeless shelters if I was lucky enough to get a spot. I've just been hoping that someone would recognize me eventually" he said.  
Mom started crying when I said that.  
"I'm sorry Tyler" she said.  
"For what? It's not your fault" I said.  
"What are we going to do now? I think we should take him to the E.R and make sure that he's not sick" Caroline said.  
"I think that is a great idea. We will go after dinner though" she said.  
I could tell that she was worried though. I hoped that for everyone's sake I would be fine.  
I saw Ana eating ice cream when I entered the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I always eat my dessert first" she said.  
I just stared at her with confusion as my dominant emotion.  
"What if I die eating my entree?" she asked.  
"What are the odds of that happening?" I asked.  
"It could happen. Like an asteroid could hit the house, or I could choke on my food" she said.  
"If you could swear to me on your life that I will live through dinner, then I will eat dinner first. But, if I die you will not only have to live with the guilt of lying to me, but also the guilt of denying me my last indulgence" she said before taking another bite of her ice cream with a smug smile on her face.  
"Why do I feel like I've had this conversation before?" I asked aloud.  
"Because you had it with me 14 years ago. We were at a restaurant and I ordered my dessert first" Ally said.  
"So our daughter gets this from you?" I asked.  
"Yes, we both eat our desserts first" she said as she went to get her own dessert.  
Throughout the entire meal everyone kept asking me questions, and I kept asking them questions as well.  
Soon it was time to visit the E.R  
"Tyler Hawkins" the man called.  
I got up and I was followed by the rest of my family. He started to run a lot of different tests on me, and after several hours of waiting he finally came out.  
"Tyler, I'm going to have to refer you to an oncologist" he said.  
"Oncology? That's cancer" I said.  
"I'm afraid that you have the beginning stages of lung cancer" he said.  
I was in shock, and my whole family burst into tears.

**Before anyone goes crazy on me, I promise Tyler will NOT die!  
Please Review**


End file.
